


Issues

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Unhealthy Relationships, anger management issues, self sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: For once, Demyx is going to do the right thing.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Defective

_ “What’s your problem?!” _

It’s been two hours since a fuming redhead had screamed the question in his face. He still can’t find an answer to it. In the heat of the moment, he’d turned the tables on his boyfriend in order to avoid answering honestly. The truth is that he doesn’t know what his problem is.

Demyx has always been like this. He finds something that’s good for him and he ruins it. He can never leave well enough alone. There’s always a misunderstanding that he blows out of proportion or a disagreement that he takes too far. He gets way too angry too quickly and everyone else’s feelings go out the window. He gets pulled into this really dark mental space where when he feels wronged in any way, be it accidental or intentional, he won’t feel right until he hurts the other person too. And that’s exactly what he did.

He pushes his fingers through his hair and sighs. He can still see the frustration and hurt on his boyfriend’s face when he’d lied and said he didn’t love him anymore. Demyx hadn’t meant to go that far. Of course he still loved Axel with all of his heart. But Axel didn’t know that it was a lie. For the first time since they met, he couldn’t see through Demyx’s bullshit.

Or maybe he did. Maybe Axel knew it was a lie, knew what Demyx was doing, and had had enough. That wasn't the first time they’d nearly come to blows over a stupid misunderstanding. If Axel had stayed, it wouldn’t have been the last.

So why does he keep doing this? What  _ is  _ his problem?

Demyx realizes, as he sits on the couch alone in the dark, that he probably deserves to stay exactly like this. If he’s alone, he can’t hurt anyone else. He doesn’t know how to be better to those around him, but he knows he doesn’t want to be anyone’s toxic friend, boyfriend, coworker, or son. He’s not going to make the same bullshit promises that he always makes when he feels guilty for hurting someone.  _ I’ll stop, I’ll do better, I’ll work on my anger and insecurity. _ Given his track record, he’ll keep his word for three months before falling back into his bad habits. 

There’s no fixing him. All the spiritual energy, law of attraction, meditation crap he’d tried didn’t do any good. Religion had only served as a good laugh in the end. Therapy? His pockets hurt just thinking about it. He’d run out of options. No one was willing to help him anymore, and he doesn't blame them. He knows he’s a mess and no one should have to put up with him.

His phone vibrates loudly against the coffee table. His stomach turns at the thought of answering it, but he does so anyway. It’s a text message from Axel.

_ I’m sorry. I’m coming home. We need to talk about this like adults. _

In typical Axel fashion, he’d stormed out of the house when things got too heated. And now he’s coming back to mend what’s broken because he believes it’s his fault.

Demyx doesn’t want to put him through this again. Axel deserves better. He should be coming home to someone who loves him more than their own pride. There’s someone out there who isn’t an ugly mess; there’s someone who will love and appreciate him for the good that he is and all the good that he does. Demyx quickly turns off his screen and waits in the dark.

When Axel gets back, Demyx is going to end things for good. It’s the only way Axel will be happy.


End file.
